A expedição de Hanji
by Ninathewitch
Summary: Levihan fanfic. Aviso: contém sangue .. Inscrita em M pois contém conteúdo e linguagem adulta. Hanji e Levi protegiam as costas um do outro, na sua única maneira. Hanji parecia a única que conseguia trazer á tona o melhor e pior do soldado.
1. Proteger as tuas costas

Proteger as tuas costas -Capítulo 1

Disclamer: Eu não posso nenhum dos personagens.

A ação da história passa se depois da morte de Petra, Erd e Auruo.

Esta é a minha primeira fanfic, por isso be nice please.

* * *

Estudar titãs não uma tarefa fácil, especialmente se se juntasse Hanji á mistura.

Naquela manhã, a legião de expedição partira numa nova missão de reconhecimento e de pesquisa, deixando Hanji histérica como sempre.

Hange não se calara desde que tinham deixado a muralha, fazendo a cabeça do corporal Levi latejar de dor e raiva.

\- OH! eu não estou a acreditar que autorizaram a minha expedição de pesquisa! Espero encontrar mos alguns anormais!

\- Tch- disse Levi - cala te de uma vez shitty glasses, ou eu vou te esmorrar bem no meio da cara.

Hanji olhou para o seu companheiro, sorrindo. Aquele sorriso…

\- Acordaste com os pés de fora foi shortie?

Levi adorava aquelo sorriso travesso no rosto de Hanji, mas também odiava a sua excentricidade e a sua insubordinação.

\- Go fuck your ass, four-eyes. - Hanji olhou para ele em triunfo, ela adorava chatear Levi.

-Yup, vai ser um dia muito interessante.

Ele escondeu o rosto por ente os cabelos negros, para que a mulher não pudesse ver o rubor do seu ataque de raiva iminente.

* * *

Estavam a cavalgar à mais de meia hora, e ainda não tinham avistado nenhum titã, o que espantou as tropas, mas principalmente desiludiu Hanji.

Erwin ordenou que se reunissem e montassem acampamento numa antiga fazenda, para descansar os cavalos e definir um plano de avanço da missão. Á volta da mesa improvisada estavam reunidos todas as tropas da legião. Erwin e Hange estavam debruçados sobre mapas, definindo estratégias. Levi estava logo ao lado deles, apenas argumentando aqui e ali, observando cuidadosamente cada expressão da loucura e conquista em Hange. Passados alguns minutos Erwin olhou para as suas tropas, subindo numa pedra tombada para que todos o ouvissem.

\- Muito bem soldados quero que oução com muita atenção pois não podemos ter deslises. Esta missão é inteiramente de pesquisa, dado esse motivo será liderada pela líder de esquadrão Hangi Zöe.

Erwin recuou alguns passos dando espaço para Hange subir a seu lado, os seus óculos brilharam, juntamente com o seu sorriso selvagem, o qual Levi estava tão habituado a testemunhar. Aquele sorriso que adornava o seu rosto bonito quando o assunto se tratava de titãs. _Porque não consigo tirar o sorriso dela da minha cabeça?_ Rivaille pensou. _Porquê agora? O que se passa comigo? Será que foi aquela sopa que eu comi que me avariou os neurónios?_ Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a voz da mulher soou voraz pelos ares.

\- Bom dia recrutas! Para esta missão temos três regras. Primeira: como apenas temos provisões para quatro dias não nos podemos dar ao luxo de deslizes, e estou a falar para ti em especial Sasha – todos olharam para a rapariga que baixava lentamente da boca uma batata meia mordida – Segunda: como é uma missão de pesquisa, iremos apenas observar e anotar todas as ações dos titãs, se algo anormal decorrer quero que me avisem imediatamente com um sinal de fumo azul. E terceira: ninguém ataca algum titã que seja, apenas se estes se demonstrarem agressivos…

\- Será que endoideceu de vez tenente? Se não atacarmos primeiro, vamos acabar como os outros! Comidos vivos! – interrompeu um dos recrutas.

\- Cuidado com o que diz soldado, pode acabar sem língua. – retorquiu o corporal Levi que estava agora encostado num pilar junto do estrado improvisado. Hange olhou de esguelha para o corporal, ela adorava a sua atitude sempre mordaz.

Hange recuou para o seu lugar junto de Levi, os seus óculos brilhando ao sol da manhã, aproximando se do ouvido do corporal, o que enviou um calafrio na sua espinha, sussurrou:

"Bem dito resmungão" recebendo um "Tch" do soldado.

Erwin dirigiu se para o seu exército de asas brancas e azuis, enfeitadas por capas verdes, ele encarou os seus soldados com sorriso fugas.

\- Soldados… a vida pode parecer pequena … mas Levi é definitivamente mais pequeno. – todas as tropas desataram ás gargalhadas, Erwin observou como os rostos jovens de Eren, Mikasa, Armir e muitos outros se iluminaram. Num movimento rápido ergueu a sua lâmina no ar – Por isso vamos alargar essa vida lutando pela nossa liberdade. YA!

Todos ergueram as suas espadas no ar, balançando-as com orgulho.

* * *

As tropas iam se infiltrar numa floresta de titãs nas proximidades para poderem estudar los de perto com mais afinco, tendo ainda terreno para os seus DMT. Hanji e o seu esquadrão estavam encarregues de registar todos os movimentos dos gigantes, enquanto os outros esquadrões vigiavam e protegiam-nos.

Levi certificara se de se manter perto da cientista, seguindo todos os seus movimentos cuidadosamente. Todos se mantinham em silêncio total, para que nenhum dos titãs os notasse nas árvores altas. A tarde tinha passado rápido, deixando agora um rasto rosado nos céus.

Hange balançava suavemente entre as árvores, o seu coração batia rápido junto com cada passo dos seus fascinantes monstros.

Todos estavam camuflados, mas ela queria estar o mais perto deles possível, saindo da sua posição estratégica, Hanji lançou os seus ganchos numa árvore mais próxima de um Tita de 8 metros. Este não a tivera notado chegar, dando a Hange um pouco mais de confiança, ela avançou mais um pouco, reparando no que este estava a fazer. Por alguma razão o gigante estava a arrancar pedaços de casca de árvore, seguindo o exemplo dos outros dois espécimes presentes.

Hange não se dera conta do som de rachadura do tronco por debaixo dos seus pés , de repente o mundo virou em riscos de velocidade, apenas lhe dando tempo para saltar num ramo na frente do titã já de boca aberta.

Uma arma disparou atrás da rapariga, fazendo todos os três gigantes desataram a sprintar à sua mais alta velocidade, entranhando na floresta. Hanji saltou com o movimento repentino, segurando instintivamente no gatilho do seu DMT.

\- Ei onde e que vão? - Gritou. Os seus dedos já carregando no gatilho, quando foi agarrada no ar e puxada para cima pelo capuz verde, vislumbrando o capitão Levi com o seu olhar serio habitual.

\- E onde pensas que vais shitty- glasses?

\- Eu…hum…- os seus olhos azuis eram tão hipnotizantes… Hanji pensou.

\- Se voltares a fazer outra coisa tão imprudente, eu prometo que vou chutar o teu rabo tão forte que não irás poder sentar te uma semana. – _todo o esquadrão de Hanje conteve o riso iminente, vendo a sua capitã levando uma repreensão do "homem mais forte das tropas inteiras"_. – Agora é melhor regressarmos ao acampamento, o sol já se está a por.

\- SIM SIM capitão – disse a garota fazendo continência, apercebendo se que Levi ainda a segurava firmemente – Uhm …. Shortie podes me largar agora.

Levi não se dera conta que ainda segurava Hange tão vigorosamente, deixando-a ir logo de seguida do seu aperto.

Erwin tivera assistido a todo o espetácolo de uma árvore próxima, ele adorava a forma como

duo protegia as costas um do outro, nas suas únicas formas. Desde que Levi perdera os seus camaradas durante os últimos anos, Hanji parecia a única que conseguia trazer á tona o melhor e pior do soldado, ele sabia o quanto Levi, secretamente, gostava da companhia da capitã Zoe, mesmo até das suas piadas. Mas Erwin temia o dia em que um deles desaparecesse, pois no dia em que isso acontecesse, nenhum voltaria a ser quem era dantes.

* * *

Nota de autor: Desculpem se foi um capítulo muito grande e lento, mas esta será a introdução da fanfic. É eu sei muito grande….. Anyway, no próximo capitulo eu prometo haver mais ação, incluindo sentimentos que iram se revelar… Espero que tenham gostado.


	2. Shitty glasses

Capítulo 2 – Shitty-glasses

Todos voltaram para o acampamento, já exaustos do dia na floresta, Hanji parecia ser a única totalmente desperta, sentando se, mal chegara, numa mesa dentro da fazenda antiga para organizar as suas notas. Apenas trazera um pão para comer como jantar, mas na verdade, a sua fome era outra.

Ela precisava saber o porquê de ainda não terem avistado nenhum titã perto do acampamento e, a razão pela qual os três exemplares que tinham encontrado na floresta estavam a arrancar casca de árvores." _Porquê fugiram quando ouviram o disparo de uma arma? Porque é que eles não atacaram?_ "Pensou. As horas foram se passando, deixando Hange cada vez mais intrigada. A mesa na sua frente enchera se de papeis de notas, livros de biologia e muitas mais papeladas. Já tivera visto animais recolherem casca de árvore para se alimentarem, mas os titãs apenas se alimentavam de carne humana, então riscou essa opção. Proteção? Não, meras cascas não dariam vanguarda a tais criaturas.

Ela precisava de voltar àquela floresta o mais rápido possível. " _Antes do sol nascer_ , assim poderei vê los a chegar" ela ponderou.

\- Tu devias descansar um pouco, quatro-olhos. - os seus pensamentos tinham sido interrompidos pela voz dura de Levi, o qual se encontrava encostado na ombreira da porta.

A rapariga olhou para o corporal na sua frente, ele tinha um ar sério e preocupado, e os seus olhos estavam arregalados Hangi não se dera conta do passar das horas, mas devia ser muito tarde para Levi a vir chamar para dormir. Era uma coisa que se tornara uma tradição entre eles. Hanji sempre se focava demais nas suas pesquisas, esquecendo se de dormir ou comer no processo e, Levi sempre a chamava para se deitar ou trazia algo para comer. Hange não se dera conta do cansaço que tivera acumulado durante a semana anterior no planeamento da missão.

\- Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de descansar agora Levi, eu preciso de saber o motivo porque que Eles estavam a fazer aquilo na floresta - a sua voz saiu entre bocejos.

O rapaz de cabelos negros olhou para Hanji e avançou até estar frente a frente com os seus olhos castanhos, escondidos pela sujeira dos óculos. Levi agarrou-os, retirando-os da cara de Hanje e guardando-os no seu bolso.

\- Rivaille eu não consigo ver sem os meus óculos! Dá-mos, eu preciso acabar de rever as minhas notas! - ela barafustou tentando agarrar o homem. Este desviou se rapidamente, agarrando-lhe um braço para que ela se equilibrasse.

\- Eu apenas tos devolvo amanhã, agora está na hora de dormir Hanje. E se eu souber que não vais descansar eu próprio vou te dar uma merda de uma martelada para adormeceres. – Levi encaminhou a cientista para um dos sacos cama perto do dele. Ele iria se certificar que Hanji dormia durante a noite. Toda as tropas já roncavam alto, num relance o corporal avistou Connie fora do seu saco de noite com a cara esparramada no chão. " _Aquele miúdo deve ter problemas sérios_ " meditou.

Quando, finalmente chegaram aos seus sacos de dormir Levi arrastou Hanje para a sua cama logo ao lado da sua, esta estava bastante sonolenta dificultando um pouco as coisas. O rapaz cobriu a com o cobertor quente e áspero.

\- Obrigada Levi…

\- Porquê? – ele questionou

\- Por seres tão bom amigo. Boa noite shortie.

Ele não era um bom amigo, ele sabia disso, mas ouvindo isto de Hanji fê-lo sentir algo no seu interior, um ardor subtil. Levi afagou o cabelo bagunçado da soldado, este estava coberto de poeira mas ainda era suave ao toque. "Boa noite shitty-glasses" sussurrou antes de se deitar no seu próprio saco cama.

* * *

Mike e Erwin riram baixinho vendo "o homem mais forte do corpo de pesquisa" afagando a cientista maluca. Estes tinham assistido a toda a cena por entre os seus cobertores.

\- Deus mas porque ele não a beija logo?! Eu dou lhe duas semanas – Erwin sussurrou pela fissura que deixara entre o chão e o cobertor. Mike revolveu se no seu manto aconchegante, puxando algo brilhante e dourado do bolso.

\- São a Hange e o Rivaille, dou lhes três semanas. Eu aposto isto. - Mike ergueu a moeda reluzente no ar, refletindo os tímidos raios solares.

\- O mesmo. Apostado – ambos apertaram as mãos, entre risos e risadas abafadas.

-Vocês sabem que consigo ouvir, certo? – ao ouvirem a voz agressiva de Levi ambos os homens cobriram as caras coradas pelos cobertores entoando "Merda" em uníssono.

"Mas que bando de idiotas" julgou Levi.

No exterior das pequenas lonas que haviam levantado, o vento uivava ferozmente juntamente com o ribombar dos trovões. Rivaille olhou para a rapariga na sua frente, tentando não pensar em mais nada.

Hanji já dormia plenamente quando Levi puxou os seus óculos para perto da sua face, agarrando-os com força. Depois, a sonolência e o cansaço apoderou-se dele, levando o para um sono profundo, ainda segurando os malditos óculos sujos de poeira.

* * *

O último pensamento de Hange nessa noite foi apenas: "Amanhã eu irei descobrir os vossos segredos titãs a bem ou a mal"

* * *

Nota de autor: Então, sim, a Hanji concentra se demais nas suas pesquisas até ao ponto de ter de ser arrastada para dormir por Levi. E achei que seria engraçado por Mike e Erwin a fazer apostas sobre estes dois incessantes. ( Prestem atenção aos óculos, são extremamente importantes !) No próximo capítulo eu prometo drama e sangue! MUAHAHAHAHA


	3. Os teus segredos

Capítulo 3 – Os teus segredos

"Eu irei descobrir os vossos segredos titãs, a bem ou a mal" o pensamento não tivera deixado a mente de Hanji toda a noite.

O sol ainda não tinha nascido quando Hanji acordou, esta procurou pelos óculos lembrando se da noite anterior, Levi tivera ficado com eles. Ela olhou á volta por entre a penumbra, procurando pelo capitão, deparando se logo com o rosto calmo do soldado ao seu lado. Ele respirava profundamente, fazendo abanar as madeixas de cabelo sedoso que lhe caiam para a face. " _Ele é mesmo bonito quando está a dormir_ " pensou Hanji, corando imediatamente depois de reparar que o rapaz ainda segurava os seus óculos sujos. " _Ele não se importa da sujeira? E eu pensava que ele era um maníaco das limpezas"_ Hanji retirou-os cuidadosamente das mãos do corporal, tentando não o acordar do seu sono profundo, o que provocou um gemido leve de Levi, fazendo Hange saltar para traz de surpresa.

 _Concentra te Hangi!_ Ela levantou-se, indo direta para os sacos de cama do seu esquadrão. Depois de acorda los fez lhes sinal para permanecerem em silêncio. Todos obedeceram, dirigindo-se em seguida para o exterior da tenda perto dos caixotes de DMTs. As suas faces transmitiam confusão, sono e exaustam, vendo Hanji a se equipar Moblit moveu se a seu lado sussurrando:

\- Capitã, o que está a fazer?

Hanji sessou as suas ações apenas por uns momentos para olhar para o seu esquadrão, ela não podia esperar mais. Ela estendeu alguns equipamentos para os soldados na sua frente.

\- Nós precisamos saber o porquê do que os titãs estavam a fazer ontem.

Moblit estremeceu, lembrando se da cena do dia anterior. Hanji quase tivera sido devorada se não fosse pelo tiro sonoro de um dos soldados e pelo corporal Levi.

\- Capitã Hanji não deveríamos esperar pelos outros? É muito imprudente deixarmos o acampamento sem vanguarda e…

Hange avançou ficando cara a cara com o recruta.

\- Ontem fomos denunciados aos titãs… os outros apenas nos atrasarão nas nossas pesquisas, esta é a nossa missão soldado. Não a deles. Nós iremos descobrir os segredos daquelas coisas a bem ou a mal! Entenderam todos? –ela estava hirta com um ar louco, fazendo os seus olhos escurecerem. - Agora equipem-se não temos a manhã toda.

-Sim capitã! - retorquiram todos em uníssimo fazendo a saudação tradicional das tropas de exploração.

* * *

As suas capas verdes esvoaçavam com o vento frio da madrugada, o ar estava enevoado dificultando um pouco a visão do esquadrão, enquanto cavalgavam até á floresta do dia anterior. Uma tempestade estava por vir, dava para perceber pelas nuvens escuras que enfeitavam o céu. Cada vez mais o esquadrão se aproximava do aglomerado de árvores, deixando para traz um rasto de poeira.

Ao chegarem ao encalce da floresta, todos amarraram os seus cavalos, Hanji tinha sido a primeira a descer do seu por causa da sua ansiedade.

\- Muito bem recrutas vamos a isto! –exclamou Hanji ativando o seu DMT, este indo se fixar em ramos mais altos, todos a seguiram e jutos entranharam se na floresta.

* * *

 _CABOMM!_

Levi acordou sobressaltado pelo estrondo dos trovões no exterior. Era cedo ainda, pensou, girando a sua cabeça ao redor da sala. Ao fazê-lo, Levi reparou na ausência de Hanji e alguns soldados. Num reflexo, ele procurou pelos óculos que tinha mantido durante a noite, indo deparar se com nada menos que uma pequena mancha de sujidade e poeira no seu saco cama.

De repente Erwin irrompeu na tenda batendo com duas panelas ruidosamente.

\- Está na hora de acordar recrutas! Quero toda a gente fora dos seus sacos e devidamente equipados dentro de dez minutos!

Levi ergueu-se, vestindo rapidamente a sua farda e colocando o seu DMT. Ao sair da tenda dirigiu se para o local onde estavam a servir o pequeno almoço, algo como pão com queijo e uma maçã. Rivaile agarrou na fruta que lhe tinham provido, dando lhe uma grande dentada, era doce e a sua acidez fez despertar o corporal rapidamente. Viu Mike fazer o mesmo num pedaço de pão e dirigiu se para o loiro em passos largos. _Talvez ele saiba onde estão Hanji e o seu esquadrão,_ considerou.

Ao ver o rapaz mais baixo a aproximar se, Mike saudou com um "Bom dia, Rivaile" de boca cheia, o que projetou alguns pedaços de pão para a cara do corporal, este limpou imediatamente a face.

\- Yea, yea, bom dia. Mike por acaso não viste a Hanji e o seu esquadrão? Eles não estavam na tenda quando acordamos.

Mike pareceu confuso.

\- Não por acaso não os vi….

-Bom dia parceiros! – exclamou Erwin, nenhum dos dois o tivera visto a se aproximar. Ele reparou nos olhares confusos de Mike e Levi. – Passa se alguma coisa?

Ambos os homens se entreolharam decidindo quem iria falar, Levi tomou a iniciativa.

\- A Hanji e o seu esquadrão estão em falta…

Erwin saltou de surpresa, apercebendo se que também ainda não os tivera visto nessa manhã.

\- Talvez eles acordaram mais cedo para pensar na expedição de hoje, apesar devo dizer, ser muito estranho não terem me acordado ou nenhum de vocês para palear as coisas.- Erwin refletiu – Já viram se eles estavam perto da tenda dos DMT e dos mapas?

Ambos abanaram a cabeça. Não lhe tivera ocorrido a essa ideia, mas Levi começava a ficar preocupado. Hange era uma mulher, imprevisível capaz de tudo, especialmente se se tratasse de Titãs.

\- Muito bem então eu vou notificar toda a gente para os procurarem, vocês verifiquem a outra tenda.

\- Okay – respondeu Mike.

* * *

A tenda dos DMTs estava vazia, Levi e Mike tinham reparado que estavam em falta seis equipamentos verticais, algo não estava a bater certo.

Já se tinha passado meia hora desde a falta do esquadrão, todos nas tropas os tinham procurado mas não tinham encontrado ninguém ainda. Passado esse tempo todos se reuniram num círculo para discutirem sobre o desaparecimento repentino das seis pessoas.

\- Alguma coisa? – Perguntou Erwin para as tropas.

\- Estão a faltar alguns equipamentos verticais.– retorquiu Levi seriamente.

\- E também estão a faltar alguns cavalos- respondeu Mikasa.

Todos estavam confusos. _Onde é que eles estariam? Porquê que tinham sumido tão repentinamente?_ Estes pensamentos flutuavam na mente de todos presentes, deixando um silêncio ensurdecedor pairar no ar.

\- Comandante!

Todos se viraram vendo Armin a correr para o centro do círculo, ofegando.

\- Comandante Erwin, eu avistei fumo negro na direção da floresta! É fumo de uma das nossas pistolas sinalizadoras – Disse o loiro entre fôlegos pesados.

Levi virou se na direção da floresta, vendo precisamente o fumo a erguer se por entre as árvores, não era nada bom. Aquela cor significava que tinham avistado titãs abnormais. E que estavam a atacar….

Num movimento rápido Levi correu para um dos cavalos mais próximos, arrancando o mais depressa possível em direção á massa de árvores. Ele ignorou as tentativas de Mike, Erwin e de Nanaba para parar e voltar.

 _Ela foi para lá! Aquela teimosa! Mas porque ela não me chamou? Mas porque ela quer sempre estar tão perto daquelas coisas nojentas? AH Hanji quando te encontrar eu vou chutar-te o traseiro!_ A sua mente estava a ser inundada de pensamentos enquanto cavalgava até o local do fumo.

Ele precisava chegar lá o mais rápido possível, ele precisava de encontrar Hanji para poder repreende la pela sua imprudência. O seu coração batia rápido com cada metro que o cavalo avançava.

O céu ribombava com os trovões, de repente começara a chover, as rajadas de água chicoteavam a cara do corporal, mas ele avançou.

Não demorou muito até alcançar a orla da floresta, ainda em movimento, Levi ativou o seu DMT içando se do seu cavalo o qual continuou mais alguns metros até abrandar. Rapidamente Levi adentrou pelas árvores buscando algum sinal, olhou para cima, outro sinal de fumo tinha sido disparado. Mudou de direção, movendo se á sua máxima velocidade, estava perto.

De repente, pelo canto do seu olho, Levi avistou uma mão gigante vindo na sua direção, num único movimento, rodou sobre si desviando se do ataque eminente. Ao fazê-los olhou para baixo, tendo um vislumbre esborratado de Titãs menores e sangue. Desviando o olhar voltou se para o seu atacante desferindo um golpe certo na sua nuca.

Levi voou para um ramo próximo, procurando freneticamente por Hange e as suas tropas, ele avistou dois corpos estraçalhados no chão, dois dos membros do esquadrão de pesquisa. O seu coração ameaçava saltar-lhe do peito a qualquer momento.

* * *

Nota de autor: Hanji queria saber o porquê dos titãs estarem a arrancar casca das árvores, será que ela vai viver para reportar o que aconteceu? Estará Levi pronto para reviver a dor que sentiu durante todos estes anos? Só no próximo capítulo é que irão descobrir fufuras.


	4. Não outra vez

Capítulo 4 – Não de novo…

( Ver no final para Notas de autora)

Levi avistou dois corpos estraçalhados no chão, dois dos membros do esquadrão de pesquisa. O seu coração ameaçava saltar-lhe do peito a qualquer momento. _Não é ela, ela não está lá em baixo._ Ele avançou pelas arvores altas, algo no seu interior chamava pelo nome dela, pelo seu sorriso, Levi tentou reprimir o calor que ameaçava devorar as suas entranhas. _Continua, segue em frente, não pares._

A alguns metros Levi avistou um recruta a cavalo, cavalgando na direção oposta da sua, Moblit, mas logo atrás vinha correndo um titã de 9 metros.

Ele precisava ajuda-lo, mas principalmente, Levi necessitava saber onde Hange se encontrava. Moblit avistou o corporal a voar na direção do titã, a aproximar se da besta e dilacerando-o. Este caiu fumegando nas ervas baixas.

Moblit abrandou, Levi aterrou graciosamente a seu lado olhando para o recruta, a perna esquerda dele estava rasgada e o seu tornozelo estava esfarrapado, a sua cara estava coberta em suor e a sua capa verde estava rasgada ao meio. Ele estava assustado e tremia ritmicamente.

\- Obrigado capitão Levi, por salvar a minha vida…

\- O que aconteceu recruta? Onde estão os outros do seu esquadrão, onde está Hanje? – interrompeu Levi.

O rapaz no cavalo estava ansioso, _o que tinha acontecido?_

\- _Eles_ apareceram do nada… não estávamos preparados… - a sua voz tremia com cada palavra, ergueu a mão apontando para a direção de onde tinha vindo – A capitã Hanji e os outros ainda estão lá dentro…

Levi agarrou no braço do cadente firmemente, olhando-o nos olhos, não possuía nenhuma expressão facial apesar do seu interior estar perto das ruinas.

\- Recompõe te! – Levi sibilou – Agora ouve: toma o caminho para oeste até á orla da floresta e avisa os outros que a missão foi cancelada, iremos partir agora mesmo de volta á muralha, entendeste?

Moblit anuiu cavalgando o mais rápido que pode de volta para o acampamento.

Levi lançou os seus ganchos no ar, adentrou apressadamente na floresta, a chuva intensificara-se fustigando-lhe a cara e dificultando-lhe a visão. Um metro, dois metros, sete metros, outro tiro, dez metros, quinze, vinte, estava a ficar próximo. _Continua, não pares, não abrandes._ Cada segundo parecia uma tortura, uma facada no seu peito.

O sorriso dela assombrava a sua mente, o seu riso… ele lembrou-se dos dias após a morte de Farlan e Isabel. Hanji tinha sido a única a se importar com ele mesmo.

* * *

Flashback

 _Ele estava sentado na beira da muralha, os seus olhos estavam inchados e secos de tanto chorar. Ninguém se tinha dado realmente ao trabalho de verificar se ele estava bem. Passos leves surgiram por detrás da sua cabeça, ela sentou-se a seu lado._

 _Levi não a conhecia, mas sabia que era a rapariga maluca com os monstros gigantes, era o suficiente._

" _Ei Levi… eu chamo me Hange, eu sei que não é o momento apropriado para te chatear, mas se precisares de um ombro amigo, eu quero que saibas que eu estarei aqui" Levi olhou para a rapariga a seu lado, ele não queria amigos novos, ele queria os seus antigos de volta. Hange estendeu um pequeno saco de amêndoas de açúcar para o rapaz. "Toma tira algumas, elas ajudam-me sempre quando estou em baixo" O que ele tinha mais a perder? Levi aceitou o doce, ele olhou para a rapariga, ela usava óculos quase maiores que a sua cara. Rivaille reparou o sorriso que adornava a cara de Hanji. Talvez ela não fosse assim tão má quanto pensara._

" _Obrigada Shitty-glasses" fungou o rapaz, levando uma das amêndoas coloridas á boca._

" _Sempre ás ordens shortie" riu Hange endireitando os óculos na cara suja._

Final do flashback

* * *

Mas porquê que aquelas lembranças o atormentavam agora? _Porquê agora?_

Apesar da má visibilidade, Levi avistou corpos gigantes a moverem-se alguns metros adiante, algo não estava certo… Porque que eles não o sentiram?

Mais perto, mais perto, os seus ganchos balançavam entre a vegetação deixando para trás um rasto de fumo branco, apenas mais uns metros, o fumo negro vinha daquele local á frente. _Hangi… estou a chegar…apenas mais um pouco._

Mais um metro… Levi voou até o titã mais próximo, ele olhou para o chão, não…. Ele percebeu o porquê de os titãs estarem concentrados naquele local. A erva tinha se tornado vermelha com as entranhas e sangue do esquadrão em falta, não onde estava Hanji?

Ele alcançou a nuca do titã mais próximo cortando-a em pedaços, o mostro caiu no chão queimando. Num vislumbre, Levi olhou para outro perto do chão, nesse momento o seu coração sessou os seus batimentos. Por entre os dentes do monstro, Hanji pendia ensanguentada.

 _Não… não outra vez…._

Nesse exato momento, a sua raiva e angustia tomaram conta do seu corpo, o seu instinto apoderou se dele, Levi não hesitou, ele empunhou as suas espadas desferindo golpes frenéticos, rodopiando, dilacerando, até que nenhum titã restava em pé.

Levi aterrou no chão indo ao encontro do corpo de Hanji a apenas alguns metros de distância, o seu coração ia desmoronar. Ele inclinou se para ela, ainda se mexia, ainda respira. Hanji agarrou o seu braço com força, Levi olhou para o seu estado, o seu abdómen estava dilacerado, o sangue escorria como lava por uma encosta, os seus óculos estavam partidos.

\- Levi..!?- ela falava com custo, da sua boca brotava um fio vermelho – É uma emboscada, sai daqui, avisa os outros!

Ele tinha de estancar a hemorragia antes que fosse tarde demais. O rapaz pressionou ambas as mãos para tentar para o sangue, o que suscitou um rangido de Hanji.

-Não… porquê que o sangue não para?!- Levi apertava com mais força, o seu coração batia a mil com a adrenalina.

\- Sabes uma coisa shortie? – ela respirava pesadamente, a sua pele estava branca como cal, ele olhou-a nos olhos interrogativo – Eu pensava que antes de morrer ia e ver te a dançar o limbo com o Erwin, vestidos com cocos e saias de relva… Ha parece que não vai acontecer ha?

A hemorragia não parava, o sangue saia cada vez mais vemelho da sua barriga.

\- Não Hange nem penses em morrer! Eu não vou deixar!

Ela estava fraca, Levi pegou-a ao colo tentando não a magoar demais, ela era mais leve do que ele o que facilitava as coisas. Ele assobiou esperando que algum cavalo perto o ouvisse rapidamente, a sua própria roupa estava agora também embebida em líquido vermelho e quente. Levi ouvir um relinchar a aproximar se, felizmente algum tinha aparecido, ele montou o animal, posicionando Hanji contra o seu peito e agarrando-a firmemente. O seu corpo encaixava perfeitamente com o dele.

Levi cavalgou o mais rápido que podia para o acampamento, pequenas gotas salgadas formavam se nos seus olhos. _Ela tinha parado de se mexer…não…_

\- Hanji aguenta mais um pouco, estamos quase a chegar!

A chuva corria pelos seus corpos espalhando o sangue ainda mais.

Finalmente tinham alcançado a orla da floresta, Levi mal conseguia avistar o acampamento na distancia, mas enxergou cavalos a aproximarem se deles, eram Erwin e as outras tropas de exploração. Levi cruzou se com eles ultrapassando os, os seus olhos fazendo contacto direto com os de Erwin.

As tropas voltaram se de novo para o acampamento, tentando apanhar a velocidade incrível de Levi e o seu cavalo. Rivaille não conseguia mais sentir os batimentos frenéticos e reconfortantes do coração de Hange….

Ele desceu do seu cavalo esticando Hange á sua frente, já no acampamento, onde alguns recrutas se aproximaram vendo um dos capitães feridos, trazendo nas mãos kits de primeiros socorros.

Os trovões ribombavam enquanto Levi tentava desesperadamente encontrar pulso em Hangi, a raiva misturando se com medo e falta…

Ele começou com as manobras de reanimação, pressionando para cima e para baixo o peito de Hange, nada.

\- Vá lá Hange…. Acorda! - Ele gritava a pulmões abertos, lágrimas quentes corriam como rios pela sua face. – Hangi!

Levi gritou o seu nome, no momento em que batia com ambos os punhos no tórax da rapariga, esta soltou ansiando por ar, Levi desabou sobre ela, agarrando-a. Oh como o seu coração doía… _Porquê?_

\- A ferida precisa de ser saturada! – ele dirigiu se para os recrutas especados a ver a cena decorrer. Krista correu para o lado deles com bandas de pano e compressas.

Erwin e os outros tinham regressado ao acampamento, o veterano parecia pasmo com a cena, ele aproximou se para observar a imagem moribunda da capitã.

\- Precisamos de recolher tudo, ao final do dia quero todos dentro da muralha, ouviram todos? A missão foi cancelada! – todos obedeceram.

Levi estava entorpecido, tudo se movia em camara lenta enquanto a chuva lavava os vestígios de sangue quente da sua roupa. A sua mente vagava algures no tempo, perguntando-se porque é que as pessoas que ele amava tinham sempre de sofrer tanto. Ele aprendera há algum tempo a manter as suas emoções contidas, escondidas sob camadas de indiferença, pois assim não seria ferido com tanta facilidade, mas não tinha sido o suficiente. Ele sentia que ira desmoronar a qualquer instante, havia tantas coisas por dizer, ele não ia deixar que ela partisse tão facilmente.

Krista e Nanaba haviam já saturado a ferida evidente enquanto Levi vagava em pensamentos. Ele olhou á sua volta, soldados corriam de um lado para o outro, outros lutavam com dois titãs nas proximidades, Levi não se tivera apercebido da presença dos monstros, mas parecia que os cadentes estavam a lidar bem com a situação. Mike aproximou dos quatro dirigindo uma carruagem de madeira escura, parando logo ao seu lado.

\- Subam!

Nanaba e Levi carregaram Hanji para cima das placas de madeira arrancando de imediato em direção á muralha Rose. Rivaille observou enquanto as tropas tomavam as suas posições de retirada, faltavam alguns esquadrões, sendo um deles o de Hanji.

A cabeça dela jazia no colo do homem mais baixo, Levi encontrou-se a olhar para a cientista, para a forma como os sus lábios curvavam na perfeição, as suas bochechas estavam manchas de sangue e os seus óculos de merda partidos em cacos. Levi puxou um cobertor sobre corpo frio de Hanji, plantando de seguida um beijo de borboleta na sua testa e lembrando-se das ultimas palavras da rapariga.

" _Sabes uma coisa shortie? Eu pensava que antes de morrer ia e ver-te a dançar o limbo com o Erwin, vestidos com cocos e saias de relva… Ha parece que não vai acontecer ha?"_

Levi meio que pensou só na cena na sua cabeça, aquela mulher não tinha mesmo emenda.

Passada uma hora as tropas tinham chegado á muralha Rose, sendo como sempre recebidos por populares e insultos sobre a scouting legion.

* * *

Nota de autora:

Oi pessoal desculpem a demora, mas os exames estavam na porta e eu não me podia dar ao luxo de atualizar a fic. Eu sei que não é um novo capítulo mas eu decidi que queria mudar algumas coisas neste. Então depois de a Hanji ser atacada, Levi revive a dor da perda dos seus antigos amigos e algo mais, o que serão aqueles sentimentos extra? Descubram no próximo capitulo!


End file.
